Worth Fighting For
by Hangnails and Hairpins
Summary: I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic so please read it even if its just to tell me that its horrible. This is what I think would have happened if Katniss had said something to Peeta after he threw her the bread.
1. Chapter 1

I stare questioningly at the two warm loaves of fresh, slightly burned bread in front of me. They look so out of place on the sodden earth beneath my dirty bare feet, my family could never afford bread like this. It's hearty, with raisins, various nuts and seeds throughout. I can smell the cinnamon wafting up from where they lie on the ground. I can't tear my eyes away from the bread and what it represents. Hope, in an otherwise dark, dreary, hopeless world. I shake my head to release myself from the daze I'm in, remembering how the bread got to be at my feet.

A boy, who looks to be about my age, is standing in the back door of the only bakery in District 12. I'm suddenly very aware of how ungrateful I must look, staring wordlessly down at the bread. I make eye contact with him and my hands fumble in the mud until they find the two loaves of bread and stuff them under my jacket with the wet side facing my dry undershirt in hopes that it with soak up some of the rain water that has seeped into them.

"Peeta" the boy says.

I remain quiet for a moment, dumbfounded. Too many thoughts going through my head at once for me to form a proper response. I nod. Hoping it will buy me some time to clear my head once more. Why would a boy that I've never once spoken to, do such a thing for me? Particularly a boy that belongs to a higher social class than me. We were in the same class in school but he had his merchant class friends and I had none. I'm a loner. Undesirable. A nobody. Why take a beating to burn bread to give to a starving Seam girl? In District 12, more specifically the Seam, we fend for ourselves, no one will help us.

"Peeta," I think, "like the bread."

"Well, yes" an awkward smile plays across his lips, "except its spelled with two 'e's rather than an 'I'."

My cheeks burn viciously, I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"I'm Katniss." I say, trying to regain some sort of composure.

"I know" he grins.

My face grows redder. Has he really paid attention to me? I can't say that I've paid him any mind. The thought of a boy thinking about me makes my stomach sick, at least I think its sick, it's a weird, unfamiliar feeling, but I definitely don't like it.

"Well. I'd better get back in. My mother…" he trails off.

I nod as he turns back to open the door, hesitate, and clear my throat quickly before he can disappear.

"Thank you Peeta" I say with a shy smile. The last time I really smiled was before my father died three months ago.

He returns the smile and ducks inside.

* * *

"Katniss?"

"Hmmm?" I smile up at him, keeping my eyes closed and my head on his lap. He's undone my braid and had been twirling it with his large fingers for about an hour.

The sun is high in the sky, I can tell that its around noon without opening my eyes. Its about time to start heading back home to prepare for the Reaping, which begins at two.

"We'd better get going baby." He groans reluctantly.

I open my eyes and they lock onto his. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Light blue around the edges fading to a sort of navy in the middle. His eyes are gentle, loving, and kind. A stray lock of curly blond hair has fallen in front of them, as I reach up to brush it away, he captures my small hand in his and brushes his lips against my palm before releasing it to complete its task.

He flashes me an adoring smile and lifts my head off of his thigh so that he can stand, and offers me his hand, which I graciously accept. Lying on one of the larger rocks that surrounds our lake all morning has done nothing good for my back.

We take a moment to pack up the leftovers from this morning's breakfast, half a loaf of fresh bread, and a few strawberries that I picked on the way to the lake. Then he takes my hand and we make the mile-long journey to the fence that surrounds District 12 in comfortable silence. Peeta knows that I'm anxious about this reaping more so than the others, except perhaps my first, so he doesn't attempt to make conversation. He just holds my hand tight, and I cling to his like the lifeline that it is. This Reaping will be our last. The odd have been in our favor thus far, but my mind is not at ease. Who will take care of my family if I am reaped? Or Prim? I would volunteer for her in a heartbeat. And then I would be gone forever. I've been the sole provider for my family of three since my father died. Even hunting every day after school, we barely scraped by. Sure, if I was killed, my best friend Gale would do what he could for my mother and Prim. But he works in the mines Monday through Friday, and saves Saturday for his bride to be. He only hunts on Sundays an what with five people to support on his own, that alone is too much for one person to handle. I couldn't ask him to take on two more.

We reach the fence and slide under it undetected. Its supposed to be electrified 24 hours a day but in the poorest district in Panem, we're ;ucky to get an hour or two a day.

Peeta walks me to my front door and leans in for a kiss. I'm always too happy to oblige, regardless of my emotional state. He wraps his arm around my waist, pressed his full lips to my own, and kisses me sweetly. I feel an all too familiar hunger threatening to take control. I've been suppressing it for about a year with good results so far. Depending on the outcome of the Reaping, I could be dead in a matter of days. So I decide to indulge. I part my lips slightly and run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I feel his whole body tense and he pulls my flush against him. My thighs tremble as his growing bulge presses into my belly, he's much taller than I am. he lets my tongue in and I explore his mouth, our tongues dance and struggle to dominate each other. Just as I get a good hold on his firm butt, the door opens. Prim. The poor girl looks like she's seen a ghost.

My checks burn painfully. I release Peeta and smooth my shirt out in front of me awkwardly.

"Hi Peeta" Prim giggles.

"Hey Prim," he beams back at her. "Right, well I should be going. I'll see you two beautiful ladies for dinner after the Reaping." He kisses Prim's hand, smiles at me, then disappears around the corner.

Prim raises an eyebrow at me.

"Get inside Little Duck," I wave her through the door and follow after her.

* * *

Its exactly two o'clock according to the big clock in the middle of the square, when an excessively bubbly Effie Trinket bounces onto the temporary stage in front of the Justice Building.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" she says in her very affected Capitol accent.

Ugh.

The crowd that has gathered in the square responds with a less that enthusiastic applause, as is expected of us. Though this is not a happy occasion at all. Two children will be chosen in the next half hour to be prepared for an Arena in which they will fight to the death against twenty-two other tributes from the eleven other districts. All for the entertainment of the citizens of the Capitol. Sadistic.

While I stand in a roped off section in the middle of the square with every other girl between the ages of twelve to eighteen, I try to take my mind off of the event by coming up with very unique ways that one could inflict pain upon a very deserving President Snow, ruler of Panem. What's the point in listening anyway? It's the same thing every year. The mayor reading a very dull history of Panem, and the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born, and-

"Katniss Everdeen!"

That's the point in listening.

* * *

Please review! This is my very first fanfic so I'm excited to hear what you think of it. I'll only be continuing the story if people like it, if not I'll scrap it and work on something else!

-Becca


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing. I think I forgot this in the first chapter. Oops.

Enjoy!

At first I don't feel anything, what she's saying doesn't quite register. I play her words over and over again in my head _Katniss Everdeen…Katniss Everdeen…Katniss Everdeen_. _Me. That's my name. Effie Trinket just said my name. But she's supposed to be drawing the names of this years' tributes. Why would she-_It hits me like a ton of coal_. I'm the female tribute from District 12. I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. _

I'm on the stage before I realize what's happening. I don't remember telling my feet to move. I can't think. I can't think about anything. My whole body is numb, I feel myself hug Effie weakly and I know my mouth is moving. I feel like I'm watching this happen to someone else. _Breathe. Breathe Katniss._ I focus on the trees in the distance and allow myself to calm down. I regain control of my body. I'm going to die, but I'm safe for now. Prim is safe. Prim.

I spot her. My mother is carrying her out of the center aisle. She's screaming, crying. I hear her scream my name; she knows too, that I'm going to die.

I look for Peeta on the boy's side. I can't find him. Why isn't he there? I saw his before my name was called. I know I did. I scan the rest of the square frantically. I'm starting to panic. My breathing is shallow, my heart is pounding inside me chest. Someone touches me. It's a familiar touch. It's Peeta's touch. Peeta.

"Peeta?" I say without to my right. I know he's there. Peeta is the male tribute from District 12. Peeta is going in to the Hunger Games with me. _Peeta, my Peeta._ Peeta is going to live. Peeta Mellark will be the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I am going to die for the boy who saved my life.

I hear Effie tell me to shake his hand. To accept him as my opponent. No. Peeta is not my opponent. Peeta is many things to me, but he is not, nor will he ever be my opponent.

I look at him for the first time; his eyes are red and puffy. The sight of the only man I've ever loved brings me back to reality.

"No." I say with less than no emotion. I take his hand and pull him to me, slide my other hand up his back to rest on the back of his neck and pull his head down to mine. His lips find mine and he immediately parts his lips. I slide my tongue into his mouth, the kiss deepens. His hands grip my waist. I have one hand tangled in his now messy blond hair. The hand that first grabbed his is balled up in a fist, clutching his gray dress shirt.

I know every eye in Panem is on me. I shouldn't be doing this but they have to know that I will not fight this boy. I will play their Games on my terms. I will play by my rules. And Peeta will get out alive.

I break the kiss and Peeta grabs my hand. We wave to the crowd. The silent crowd. Scratch that. The almost silent crowd. A woman starts it; a few more pick it up. Then everyone in the crowd is whistling "The Hanging Tree". At first I don't understand. I look to Peeta for clarification. The look in his eyes is not confused. Its … apologetic?

* * *

That's it. I'll never see my family again. Eight years ago they stopped allowing tributes to see their families when the male tribute from district 7 was strangled by his father for volunteering for a friend.

When we reach the train station, Peeta and I climb out of the car, still hand in hand. I'm still a little shaken after his revelation in the car.

Apparently, while I was having a panic attack, a twelve-year-old boy was chosen as tribute. Without hesitation Peeta volunteered. That explains the look in his eyes. But I couldn't stay mad at him. I was furious when he told me of course. But it was short lived. I'm glad to have Peeta with me for the short remainder of my life. This is what I wanted anyway, to spend the rest of my life with him. I just didn't think that the rest of my life would end at age eighteen.

We wave goodbye to the cameras and reporters at the station, board the train and take off immediately. I'm relieved. Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only living victor - and notorious drunk - and Effie will be making the trip to the Capitol with us. Haymitch flops down in a stool at the bar and pours himself a tall glass of amber colored liquor without a word. Effie gives us a tour of the spaces we will most likely occupy on the train. We each have a whole car to ourselves. Each consists of a small living area, large bedroom, and a substantial bathroom. Peeta and I both know that we'll be sharing a car, but we don't say anything to Effie.

When she releases us to do as we please, the two of us head to Peeta's car.

"I'm sorry Katniss" Peeta says, avoiding my eyes.

"Don't be. If I had to go to the Capitol with anyone else, I'd be completely miserable. We're going to have fun while we can." I say with a real grin. I really am happy that he's with me. Even knowing that I won't be returning to District 12 and he will. I'm going to make these next few weeks the best of our lives. It's funny; I thought I'd be devastated if I was reaped. Oddly enough, I've never felt so at peace. I didn't think about Peeta being reaped along with me, I didn't want to. I should be crying, but I'm laughing at my boyfriend waggling his eyebrows at me, he obviously misinterpreted what I meant by 'fun'.

"Come on, Everdeen, let's try out that shower, you look like hell. You're beautiful. But you look like hell" Peeta chuckles.

I slap his arm playfully and lead him to the bathroom. I've seen Peeta naked plenty of times but when he slowly unbuttons his shirt and lets it drop to the floor, my heart stops. The look in his eyes say that he wants me needs me. I need him too. I close the gap between our bodies and gently rest my hands on his bare chest and trace a line down the middle of his beautiful abdomen. My fingers play with the waistband of his black jeans, feeling the warm flesh hiding beneath it.

Peeta buries his face in my hair, which he's worked out of its braid once again. He brushes soft open mouth kisses along my neck and collar bone, sending shivers down my spine. I let go of him and let my dress slip off, he reaches around me, purposefully pressing his groin against me, to unclasp my bra. Heat radiates from the spot where his length touches my skin. When did he get his pants off? He rubs my damp panties and groans in my ear. God I love that sound!

"Peeta," I breathe, "take me."

He whimpers, a manly whimper but a whimper nonetheless, and I lose whatever self-control I had.

"Now Peeta!" I quickly slip my panties off and all but jump into the shower, Peeta hot on my trail. I turn the water on as hot as I can stand and once I'm satisfied I let the warm water wash today away. I feel his hands on my waist and I lean forward, pulling his front against my back. His member has grown considerably since I removed my last article of clothing. It's like an instinct, I sway way hips and rub my ass against him. He pushes back. I turn around and crush my lips against his, he meets me with equal enthusiasm, thrusting his tongue past mine like he's going to devour me. When he breaks away his mouth goes to pleasure right nipple.

"Oh God baby," I moan, this seems to send him over the edge. He cuts the water off and carries me bridal style out of the bathroom and lays me down on his bed. We're soaking wet but neither of us cares. He hovers above me for a few seconds as if deciding something.

"Katniss, are you sure?"

I nod and take his cock in my hand and guide it to my entrance. He shudders at my touch and inhales sharply, then he pushes gently and I'm no longer a virgin. I wince, it's more painful than I thought it would be, and tangle my finger in his hair, tugging gently letting him know not to stop. He waits until my chest stops heaving and begins again. What was once pain is now an intense, overwhelming pleasure. There's a tightness in my lower abdomen, I feel it taking over my body. Every time he pounds his hips into mine, I get closer, closer, closer until I'm about to fall over the edge. I feel my muscles squeeze him, and he shudders again.

"I love you Peet-Peetaaaaaaaah!" I'm gasping as I find my release.

A hot, wet substance spills out on my belly and he collapses on top of me, trying to catch his breath.

"I…love you…too Katniss"

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please keep in mind that the is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so let me know what I can improve on, give me ideas for this story if you have them!

thanks :)

-Becca


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is super short but I needed to fill in some gaps just a little.

Enjoy!

Peeta's POV

* * *

"Hey Katniss"

She cracks a smile and her eyes meet mine for a split second before she drops her gaze back to the floor and walks on.

"Hey Chloe, you're a girl, right?" I say, "Why does Katniss always look away from me when I try to talk to her?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you," Chloe muses, with a mouth full a cookie that I helped my father bake this morning. "She doesn't really have friends, she might not like anybody. She's always frowning. Just give up Peet."

"Oh shut it, if I wanted your opinion as a drama queen, I would've said 'Hey Chloe, you're a drama queen right?'. " Chloe gets on my nerves sometimes, but for the most part she's a good friend. Anyway, leave Chloe and her brother Brody and head back to find Katniss, if she doesn't like me I want to hear it from her. I waited six years to tell her my name, I've had my fill of waiting for a lifetime. I thought I saw her walk out into the schoolyard, so I try there first.

And there she is. Staring, that's the second time I've caught her doing that today. _Come on Peeta, she's just a girl. Move. _I follow my command and walk over to where she's seated on the grass picking at a dandelion.

"May I?" I ask , gesturing to the ground next to her.

"You may."

"Katniss I want to tell you some-"

"Me first," she interjects.

I nod.

"About yesterday, you didn't have to do that. Thank you. And I'm sorry about that," she says pointing to my eye.

Funny thing, that actually wasn't from my mom. When I went inside after giving her the bread yesterday, I slipped on the wet tile floor in the kitchen. Hit my head on the counter. I'd never tell her that though. I'll let her think I got a black eye for her. If that doesn't get me in there, nothing will.

"Oh its nothing," I say brushing it off, "You needed it. I'm glad I could help." I say with a smile.

"It is something, I feel terrible. Can I make it up to you?"

"Actually, yes," I begin, "I came to talk to you for a reason," she tenses like she knows what's coming and wants to run, but to her credit she doesn't budge, just looks into my eyes. Those eyes, they send chills up and down my spine.

I take a deep breath. _Okay Peeta this is it, just ask her._ "Katniss, I would love it if you would come to my house for dinner tonight. My mother won't be there, so, yeah." I screwed that up. She's going to say no, or smack me, probably both.

"I would like that".

Huh? "Really?"

"Yes," she chuckles, not exactly a giggle but I can tell it's the best she can do.

"That's fantastic!" I squeak, "That's fantastic" I recover with my best manly voice.

* * *

"Morning baby," I grin at her through sleepy eyes.

"Mmmm, morning," she yawns.

"I had a dream about you" I'm beaming, that was one of the happiest days of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

I'm going to alternating between Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV, sorry if anyone was confused.

* * *

"I had a dream about you".

"Oh yeah," she asks sleepily, "What about?"

"The day after I gave you the bread, the first time I really spoke to you; when you agreed to let me make you dinner."

"Oh," she lets out an exaggerated groan, "If I'd known you were going to be cooking, I wouldn't have agreed."

"I seem to remember you cleaning up two plates after we convinced you that the worldn't would end if you ate more than one helping" I tease, poking her belly.

"Go back to bed Peeta," she yawns before nuzzling back up to my chest.

I tighten my arms around her small frame and pull her closer. We really need to get up, we're arriving at the Capitol today and Effie should be here to beat down the door any moment.

I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms and I can't stop a smile from spreading across my face. She's so beautiful, even more so when she sleeps. I run my fingertips along her curves, thinking about last night. She's mine now, I made her mine. Been in love with the girl for thirteen years and I've finally claimed my prize. Oh God, I sound like my brother.

"Kat," I breathe. No response. "Katniss, it's time to get up honey."

"Peeta!" Effie trills from outside my room, "Have you seen Katniss this morning? She's not in her car."

Before I can tell her to hide in the bathroom, Katniss yells "I'm here Effie, need something?"

"Breakfast," Effie stammers, sounding a little offended.

My stomach growls in response, considering we skipped dinner last night, and we begrudgingly get dressed and head to the dining car.

I almost stop in my tracks. A huge table is laid out with the largest assortment of food I've seen in my life. There are multiple trays of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, pancakes, French toast, and different types of bread. Along with some other things I've never seen. Without hesitation, Katniss and I dig in.

About fifteen minutes in, I realize that the room has gone quiet. Effie and Haymitch had kept up a steady conversation until now. I look up to see the two of them eyeing Katniss and I curiously. There's no way they could have overheard us from their cars. But judging by the state of Katniss' hair, I'd say they know.

* * *

Just after a Capitol attendant announces that we will be disembarking in a few minutes, we are submerged in darkness. I am reminded of my father's final moments, the piercing darkness pressing in on all sides, the crushing weight of earth against flesh and bone. I shudder and close my eyes until I can see light through my eyelids. When I open them we are in the Capital.

It's brilliant. Brightly colored skyscrapers arranged around a circle mark the City's Center, surrounded by smaller, less important looking buildings filling out the rest of the circular city that is the Capitol of Panem. As we approach the station, thousands of oddly colored figures come into view. Capitol citizens, waiting to welcome me to death. My hatred towards them is interrupted by a very hungover Haymitch.

"If looks could kill," he begins, when I turn to glare at him as well, he rolls his eyes. "Nobody in their right mind will sponsor you if you look at them like that."

"I don't want their help," I spit, turning back to the window. "They disgust me."

I hear him walk hurriedly to my side, when I look up I'm surprised to see him smiling and waving. Ugh. As much as I'd love to deny it, I trust the old drunken bastard. So I follow his lead. The best a can manage is a half-smile, my eyes smoldering with hatred. _I hate you, and you, and you, and you there. All of you. _I wish Peeta was here. I think he went to the bathroom to freshen up. Hah. He's such a priss. A real smile dances across my lips and disappears as quickly as it came.

Peeta emerges from the bathroom and joins us at the window just as the train comes to a halt. He holds raises his hand to the crowd that has gathered at the station and flashes an award winning smile and takes my hand to follow Effie and Haymitch out the door.

* * *

Once inside the training center, Peeta and I are separated from the others and led into a large room with what I'm guessing are twenty-four stations, each separated by light blue curtains. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and disappears into his station.

A plump woman with gray tinted skin - Octavia, I hear a thinner woman with dark skin call her - ushers me into the station next to his, and requests that I undress. I do. I'm not prepared at all for what happens next.

The thinner woman, Venia, spreads a warm goo on my legs and I begin to relax, it feels good so I let my eyes close. A strangled scream works its way out of gut, leaving my throat raw, as Octavia rips the hardened goo off of my legs, along with all of my soft, curly leg hair. My legs sting, I can feel where ever hair used to be, it burns. As if reading my mind, a tall, lanky man with shoulder length jet black hair massages some sort of lotion into my raw skin and immediately the pain vanishes.

After that, the rest of my preparation is pretty painless, with the exception of the removal of the hair on my arms, underarms, torso, and private area. The latter being the most excruciating, I can't even imagine why anyone would bother with that, it's not like anyone is going to see it that hasn't already.

"Alright, let's go get Cinna," the man, Flavius, bubbles.

I'm left alone for about a minute, at which time a relatively normal looking dark skinned man peeks through a break in the curtains, and asks me to follow him. He leads me to a small room with a long blue couch in front of a window overlooking the capitol. I didn't realize that we must be on the top floor of whatever building we're in. The view is breath taking to say the least, as much as I hate what this place stand for, it's beautiful.

Cinna and I talk for a few minutes then he dresses me in my costume for the Opening Ceremonies and leads me to the lowest level of the Remake Center.

* * *

I'm already waiting in the last chariot in the procession when Katniss appears. The two of us are dressed identically, in a simple black leather one piece get up complete with long, flowing black capes. The only difference is our shoes. My boots are loose and stop mid-calf. Hers, however, are skin tight and lace up to the middle of her perfect thighs.

"Damn," I breathe as she saunters over to the chariot, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

"Close your mouth Peeta," she says in an incredibly sexy voice, so unlike herself. I find that I'm enjoying her new found sexuality. And so is someone else, I notice as she sends a quick glance to the growing bulge hiding behind the supple leather of my suit. _Great. _I don't say anything, just blush.

The Anthem begins and District 1's chariot disembarks. Our stylists step up in front of us and set our capes on fire. It's not a real fire. Something synthetic that Cinna and my stylist, Portia came up with.

Within a few minutes we're the last pair of tributes in the large stable beneath the Remake Center. As our chariot begins to move, I grab Katniss's hand and she miles up at me. Of course we'll go into this as one.

* * *

Please review! It motivates me :) The more motivation, the faster the updates come!

-Becca


	5. Aunthor's Note

Hey guys. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding the story to your alerts. I'm terribly sorry to say that due to a personal tragedy of sorts, I will be on hiatus for a few weeks. I've lost interest in everything I love to do, which includes writing. I promise I won't be gone any longer than 3 weeks. If I'm not over it by then, I'll force myself to write for my readers. You all mean the world to me. Feel free to keep reviewing! You never know, I might get a really great review and decide to start writing again! Thank you all so much!

-Becca.


End file.
